A Lover and a Brother
by Kenny's SpaceCadet
Summary: Shameless smut. With a tiny bit of fluff. And about a sentence of plot. Don't read this. RussiaXAmericaXCanada.


A/N: Avert thine eyes. Really. Don't read this. *shameful embarrassment at writing this*

* * *

**A Lover and a Brother**

* * *

America was starting to regret having been lured to Russia's house when he found himself with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants off on Russia's bed, being teased and taunted by the largest country in the world.

"Russia... I hate you... why do you make me WANT YOU?" America whispered breathily as Russia used his hand to bring America closer and closer to completion. The massive, King-size bed on which they were lying seemed too small as America's naked legs splayed every which way, trying to find support under the cruel attention from Russia.

"Ah, my dearest Amerika... leave yourself to your passions. Let us love you..." Russia said seductively.

"...Us? You're not... the only one here?" This was starting to turn into an insane porno!

"Brother, let me make you happy!"

Canada appeared from the closet, his apparent hiding place. America gasped, not sure why this was happening or why his body was reacting positively or why he'd even decided to wake up this morning.

"N-no! Incest is wrong!" America said, trying to mask his pleasure. Matthew couldn't disguise the look of hurt on his face.

Russia, one of his hands currently playing with Nantucket, glanced down America's body doubtfully. "Something about your physical state of affairs makes me think that you believe otherwise, Amerika..."

"But… it's Mattie..."

It was an awkward situation - Alfred was simultaneously turned on and horrified at the entrance of his little brother to the scene, and Russia's Nantucket ministrations were not helping. He broke from Russia, buttoned his shirt for decency, and walked over to his little brother. "Mattie, why are you here?"

"Alfred, we've been thinking," Canada said demurely. "We... well, we have an idea. It's… it's a threesome. It's not something I've ever done, and I'm a little scared, but I want to try it with the two most important people in my life. I know you are freaked out, and I know you think I'm a creep, but I can really make you happy! I can make you both happy…" Canada looked down at the ground shyly.

"Wha-uh-huh?" America stepped back, shocked speechless.

"Amerika, don't act naive, da? You are 235 years old - you know what we are saying. You know what we want," Russia said from across the room.

"But why me? I mean, I know I'm the hero, but I'm also Mattie's brother!"

"I've... beeninlovewithyouforever," Mattie said in a rush. "And Russia wants to dominate you."

"Therefore, it makes sense for this to happen, da?"

"E-excuse me? I don't want to be DOMINATED!" America yelled, turning around to face Russia, who had snuck up behind him.

Russia pushed America down on the bed possessively. "You don't? Again, I believe your body is telling me otherwise." He gripped America's hair tightly and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss.

America groaned in coexistent lust and hate as he arched his body up to meet with that of his tormentor. "Nyurgh... how... how can you do this to me... you Commie bastard..." he said around Russia's invasive tongue.

"Shut up, or I will make you shut up the hard way."

"Mattie, make him stop!" America yelled. Russia slammed him down on the bed.

"I told you to shut up! Matvey, come here, right now."

Matthew complied, although America wasn't sure why Mattie would comply so easily. "Don't listen to him! He wants to hurt you!"

Ivan grinned one of his trademark insincere grins. "Hurt? I would never hurt Matvey."

America sighed in relief.

"Only torment, torture, tie up, and sexually repress." Russia grinned. Canada blushed. America screamed.

"Please brother, don't be worried… it's amazing," Canada whispered. "And I can make you feel amazing if you let me… I figured that to make up for Russia dominating you, you could dominate me! Isn't this a great idea?"

America gagged. "Mattie, I don't think I can…"

And suddenly, America got a vision of Matthew. Matthew on his knees. America's hands tangled in his hair. _"Suck it like you mean it, Mattie… yeah… that's the spot…" _And unwittingly, without Alfred trying to imagine it, Ivan appeared in Alfred's scene. _"Slut,"_ Ivan whispered from behind America, grabbing Alfred's hands and twisting them painfully behind his back. _"I bet you are enjoying this… the best of both worlds… domination and submission at the same time." _And, when America didn't respond, Ivan jerked his arms upward on his back excruciatingly. _"Well, answer me, slut!"_

"_I love this…" _America responded. "I love this."

"So, you want to?" The hopeful tone in Canada's voice made America realize that he had said the last sentence out loud.

"It doesn't matter if he wants to, he will do it," said Russia. But when they made eye contact, both Russia and America knew that Alfred wanted this more than a little bit.

"I'll submit to you," America said softly to Ivan. "I'll do anything you want me to, Ivan."

Ivan's predatory grin was burned in America's mind as he grabbed America's head and pulled him in for a rough kiss. "Da, that is what I like to hear, my little _Milashka." _

And, for a good moment, America and Russia made out heatedly on the bed, Russia pushing between America's legs with his large thigh. It hadn't been but a moment when they realized that they were leaving Matthew out. He was standing by the side of the bed, waiting patiently for them to remember he existed. He was the picture of desolation.

"Mattie, I am so sorry, c'mere…" America said gently. Matthew came close to them shyly and found himself pulled into the mess of limbs, somewhere in between the Russian and the American. "God, you are so cute," America whispered. And then, the two brothers shared a first impassioned kiss. It would have been great if that had been all, but Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew's body and started teasing his nipples roughly, increasing the feelings tenfold. Matthew's mouth made a small 'o' at the concentrated actions from his lover and his brother.

"He likes having both of us pay attention to him at once," Russia said slyly as he started divesting Matthew of his clothing. "Amerika, kiss his neck. Hard."

America found that the order dredged up a spectacular mix of emotions in him – he was both dominating and submitting by performing the kiss on Matthew, and the thought turned him on immensely. Matthew started to buck, but there wasn't much room between them, so the moves were fruitless.

"Do you want something more from us, Matvey?" Russia whispered as he pulled Matthew's last article of clothing - his boxers. "Do you want Amerika to fuck you?"

"P-please," Matthew said.

"Please what?" Russia said cruelly as he twisted Canada's right nipple hard. "I won't give you something that you haven't asked for."

"Oh God… I want Alfred to fuck me!"

America groaned and put his hand on the back of Mattie's head. "You really want that?"

Matthew lifted his head to make eye contact with his brother. "Alfred, I've always wanted this from you," he whispered.

"Enough sweet talk," Ivan said harshly. "Amerika, grab the lube from the side table while I prepare him… lightly."

"L-lightly?"

Ivan leaned over Matthew's shoulder. "He likes it to hurt a bit," Russia whispered into America's ears. "And you like to do whatever I say. So get the lube."

Russia's smooth and demanding voice struck a nerve right to America's cock. "Ungh," he said as he bent backwards far enough so that he could reach the lubricant.

Meanwhile, Russia had placed his fingers next to Matthew's lips and commanded him to suck. Matthew coated two of Ivan's fingers with a thin glaze of saliva. Russia then thrust his index finger into his small lover, causing Matthew to gasp cutely. "Ah, Matvey, you make such beautiful sounds," Ivan said, moving the finger in and out quickly. He quickly inserted his middle finger and started to scissor them ruthlessly, eliciting the most sensitive sounds from his young lover. "Amerika, put that on yourself," Ivan said, gesturing at the lube with his other hand. America slathered himself up with the lubricant as he watched Ivan insert a third finger into his brother.

"Mattie, you're so beautiful," America whispered into Canada's ear. Alfred ran his fingers up Matthew's exposed member. Matthew wasn't currently coherent enough to verbally respond to his brother as Russia brutally assaulted his anus, but he found America's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"He is ready," Russia said. "Amerika, you are going to fuck him as hard as you possibly can, and you are not going to stop unless he says 'Sealand.'"

"Sealand? Why the fuck would he say that?"

"It is his safe word, da."

America gulped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ivan asked, pushing Matthew slightly towards America. America swallowed and positioned himself at Matthew's entrance. "Mattie, are you trembling?" America asked as his Floridian cock made contact with the sensitive skin of Matthew's pucker.

"I am just so excited," Matthew whispered. "Please, just start… I'm begging you…"

Those three cute little words, spoken from the cute little lips of his cute little brother, drove America over the edge. He pushed himself inside with one strong shove, causing Matthew's back to be pushed up against Russia's jacket-covered chest.

"Oh Maple! So… big…" Matthew said, attempting to push back against the intrusion. America and Russia didn't let him gratify himself; Russia wrapped his arms underneath Matthew's armpits to hold him still, and America pushed Matthew tightly up against the Russian. Then, he started pounding. Matthew was making the sweetest little gasps and moans, which caused America to gain more and more energy.

"You like it when your big brother fucks you?" America asked in Canada's ear. "Are you a little slut for a big club like mine? I bet you'd bend over for any country as big as I am," America growled.

"N-nugh! No… one… else…" Canada cried breathily, drawing the most forceful thrust from America thus far.

Russia was unhappy with Canada's proclamation, so he pulled his hair. "Excuse me, love?" he growled.

"And… you! Only you and America! Oh God!"

Suddenly, America stopped moving.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?" Canada yelled, practically dissolving into tears.

"I think that Ivan is feeling a little lonely," America managed to get out. "Let's… move… Ivan, don't move!"

America forcibly flipped Canada over onto his stomach so that his mouth was in between Ivan's legs, and he re-entered his brother with vigor. "Ah, I can fuck you much harder this way," America sighed happily.

"Amerika is very kind," Ivan said, smiling almost sincerely and looking very touched that America thought of his pleasure. "Matvey, I know you know how to unbutton my pants."

Matthew's arms were not in a position to reach Ivan's button, but that was of no matter. Matthew was experienced enough with all of Ivan's pairs of pants to know how to do this with his teeth. He deftly worked the tiny piece of metal with his talented tongue and teeth and released a monstrous cock from its prison of propriety. Canada wrapped his small lips around the large head and tried to get as much of it in his mouth at once as he possibly could.

"You are a greedy little Matvey," Russia said, filing his fingers through Matthew's hair. "I think you need to be punished for being such a selfish little boy, don't you?"

Of course, even if Matthew had had an adequate response to this, he wouldn't have been able to say anything with his mouth full of cock.

America, unsatisfied that he hadn't caused Matthew to make too much yet, started putting his super strength into the fucking. He must have been doing something right because on his hardest thrust, Matthew literally screamed around Ivan's manhood. Of course, Matthew's hips also started moving, trying to pull his brother further into him – it was clear Matthew found nothing wrong with this situation.

Even when Russia started mercilessly attacking Matthew's throat, using it in a similar fashion as America was using his ass, Matthew didn't pull away. America barely had time to be shocked at the masochistic tendencies of his dearest (and only) little brother.

And then, over Canada's back, Russia pulled America into a sloppy kiss, dominating America with his tongue. America couldn't hold himself back anymore and he came inside Matthew.

"Oh my God," America said, collapsing on top of Matthew's back. Matthew made an annoyed noise as the bump from America caused Russia to fall out of his mouth.

"Sorry Ivan," Matthew said, trying to maneuver himself back to Ivan's cock. However, Ivan stopped him.

"Matvey, what you are doing is very special for me," Ivan started, knowing Matthew was probably going to take offense at what Russia was about to ask him to do. "But, I would like for you to do something else for me. Amerika, please go to your hands and knees by the headboard."

America's eyes widened. "N-no! You can't do that to me!"

Russia glared at the man who was currently collapsed on top of his lover. "Amerika, I will only tell you one more time and if you don't obey, I promise I will spank you."

America reluctantly obeyed, grumbling as he positioned himself so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Canada, please prepare him gently. I know he hasn't done this before."

Canada was sad at the sudden development. Russia was about to fuck America. America, who had just had sex with him, was not in a state clean enough for Matthew to blow him, and even if he was, the position which Russia had put America in wouldn't really allow for it. Therefore, Canada was going to have to watch from the sidelines as his lover fucked his brother. But, he didn't say anything – he didn't want to sound like a complainer after he'd gotten the thing he'd wanted most in the world.

_It's okay. I'll be fine,_ Canada thought, moving to where America was positioned. Canada slowly dribbled lubricant over the gap between America's legs, rubbing his cleft gently and lovingly. Alfred made a funny groaning noise, which spurred Canada on.

Canada became the first human being to enter America's sacred place in that moment, and it felt delightful. Matthew couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like for this virgin tightness to be wrapped around his own cock.

_Oh, but what am I saying! This is all for Ivan._

"Oh God, Mattie, what're you doin-OH!" America yelled as Canada inserted a second finger.

"Does this feel alright?" Canada asked, using his other hand to caress Alfred's balls soothingly.

"It feels perfect," America responded. "I didn't even know that I could feel like this! Please continue!"

Matthew eagerly obliged, spearing his brother with three fingers and pumping strongly. America's hips rocked, trying to suck in Matthew as far as his fingers would let him.

"Alright, that is enough, da?" Russia said, pulling Matthew's hand away. Matthew complied reluctantly, not wishing to leave his current position. "Are you ready for those fingers to be replaced with something larger?" Russia asked America.

"Y-y-y-y-y…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, what are you waiting for, Matvey? He's all yours."

Matthew's eyes widened. "M-mine? You're going to let me fuck him?"

"Someone just fuck me already!" America yelled, but he was ignored.

"Yes, of course – I can tell you want it, so why would I deny you something you so sorely want?" Ivan asked.

Matthew couldn't find the words to thank him, but he nodded shakily and situated himself behind his brother. "A-Alfred, I'm going to go slow, okay? And please tell me if it hurts." And then, he entered Alfred smoothly and slowly, going in only two or three inches.

America positively wept at the new and foreign feelings.

Suddenly, Matthew felt Russia's hardness pushing up against his opening. "Give yourself to me, Matthew," Ivan said huskily into his ear. Matthew didn't even have a chance to respond before Russia had penetrated him ballsdeep, pushing Matthew ballsdeep into America.

"Mattie, oh God! Oh my fucking hamburger Gods do that again!"

And so a rhythm was built between the three men – Ivan fucked Matthew rougher than America could even imagine doing, and Matthew was caught up between trying to hold back and give America a good first time and trying to go with the flow of Ivan's brutal assault. He'd been fucked hard by Russia before, but never had he been fucked by Russia after being fucked by someone else. It was painful, but Matthew enjoyed it.

"You're a little slut, asking me to bring your brother here for you to enjoy," Ivan growled into Matthew's ears. "But you know that in the end, no matter how much he pummels your ass, you are always mine. _Mine._ You are my little Matvey, my cute Maple Leaf, and this ass is mine to destroy as I see fit!"

Accompanying those words was a sharp smack from Ivan's large hands on Matthew's pert little buttocks, and a viciously pleasurable thrust as deep into Matthew as he could go. Matthew keened and pushed back on Russia's cock, causing his cock to fall out of America, and then when Russia responded with another wicked thrust, Matthew was forced back inside his brother all at once.

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, oh my God, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie," America chanted over and over again in time with his thrusts. "Please don't stop, please, please, please don't stop!"

Matthew leaned forward by America's ear. "I'll never stop," he breathed. "You're mine. I will never let you go."

"Stop the sweet talk," Russia said, smacking Mattie's ass again. "We can explain to America about how we're going to chain him in the basement later, so get on with the fucking!"

"Chains?"

And suddenly, America found himself coming to completion. If he'd been told that he'd get off from being fucked in the ass, he'd have laughed it off. If he'd been told he'd get off from being fucked in the ass by his own brother while his brother was being fucked by the largest country in the world, he'd have fainted.

But right now, he couldn't even prevent himself from making a massive fool of himself. He came all over the bed, chanting Matthew and Ivan's name. Matthew, after one last spectacular thrust, came inside of Alfred, chanting about Maple Leaves. And Ivan, who was thoroughly enjoying the debauched blondes on his bed, finally came for the first time that night inside of his lover.

Then, Russia collapsed, causing Matthew to collapse on top of America. They ended up in a sticky heap, Canada curled up in the middle of the two taller men.

"Oh my God," Canada said breathlessly. "That was amazing…"

"You're telling me!" America said. "That was… I have never felt anything like…"

"Matvey, this was one of your better ideas," Ivan admitted.

"Wait a second – this was all YOUR idea?" America asked. Canada blushed.

"U-uhm, well, I thought of it, but it was really all Ivan who made it happen," Matthew said shyly. "I just told him I'd always sorta, uhm, liked you, and he said he would give me a present, and this is what happened…"

"Da, and I think Matvey liked his present," Ivan responded.

"Is… is this present something that can be opened multiple times?" America asked in uncharacteristic shyness.

Matthew looked at him in surprise. "Uhm… well, I…" He turned his head to look at his lover, unsure of the right answer. _Would Ivan ever want to have sex with America again? Could America ever want to have sex with Ivan or me again? _

"I would like it if both of you would be mine," Ivan finally responded. "I have found myself fond of you – Alfred."

Alfred blushed. "Well, I have found myself fond of you as well, Ivan… and you, Mattie, you are… you are both so special to me. I don't want to leave."

Matthew was too shy to say anything useful in response, but he was incredibly delighted. "Ah! Well… then… don't! Don't leave!"

America draped his arm over Matthew and his hand landed on Ivan's forearm, stroking gently. "I never would."

**The End.**

Did you catch the sentence of plot? Lmao.

So, the RussiaxAmericaxCanada thing came about as a joke. Pineapplecat asked me what was going to happen next in my other story, and I jokingly told her that America and Russia and Canada would have a threesome. But, Pineapplecat can't let something like that go, can she... lol. And then I started this story, and she started her story inspired by mine, and then I finished this story inspired by hers xD Anyways. I am sorry if you are scarred for life.


End file.
